


Rebirth

by orphan_account



Series: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Inuyasha/Naruto Crossover, Uchiha Itachi - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Title: Rebirth

Author: Passionate Crow Rat

Rating: M

Pairings: Kagome/Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: None

Summary: Uchiha Fugaku was returning from a mission when he stumbled upon a dying woman and her infant baby, but it was only because of his wife that they adopted her. Now instead of two children they have three. At least her brothers adore her, especially Itachi.

Disclaimer: I dont own either series. T_T

 **Crow Rats Note:**  This chapter was beta by, Alesyira, so give her a round of applause. This story was written quite a while back, but I decided to post on AOE because this site is pretty nice. I'd also like to add to the growth of AOE. This is a crossover fiction with Inuyasha. I do not think there is a crossover section here yet but when there is I will be sure to move the story. Reviews are very much enjoyed. Thank you and stay well!

  


* * *

 **Chapter One: A New Bundle Of Joy**

* * *

" _Ridiculous_."

Uchiha Fugaku gazed upon the scene with disgust. Before him was nothing but death, but he still decided to take a closer look, because the bodies were located awfully close to Leaf. Walking out into the clearing, he observed each corpse. Most of the bodies wore Hitae-ate with the symbol of Sound. A few others had no headbands, leading him to believe that the two groups had a rather bad run-in with each other, and it ended with all of them being

Dead.

No shock there.

' _This is a waste of time,'_  he thought before turning away. After all, he should have completed his mission two days ago. Standing around observing a small massacre that had nothing to do with him was not going to get him back to the village. Ironically, at that moment he heard something that sounded a lot like an infant's whines.

He was unfortunately familiar with that particular sound. His wife, Mikoto, had recently given birth to a son who spent the majority of his time wailing. Carefully, he made his way to the cries and came upon the prone body of a woman with several kunai protruding from her back. The muffled cries were coming from beneath her.

Having seen so many violent battles, rolling her limp body to the side didn't faze him in the slightest. What greeted him was the tear-stained face of a baby girl who was probably around the same age as his youngest son. She had been swaddled tightly in blankets and a pacifier dangled from her neck. Briefly, the cries ceased and he found himself staring into wide hazel eyes. He assumed the child was relieved to be able to breathe; she was probably being slowly suffocated underneath the woman's body.

That assumption lasted for only a moment before her face scrunched up and another loud wail came out. Inwardly, he cursed the fact that he was not good with children but didn't have the heart to leave the infant there. He took her into his arms and turned to leave the bloody scene when something, or rather some _one_ , grabbed hold of his ankle.

Fugaku was shocked to see the woman he had presumed dead. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared up at him for a moment, before they became glued to his Hitae-ate.

"L-leaf n-ninja?"

"Hai. I'll make sure your child is taken care of," he calmly assured, knowing that with wounds like that she wouldn't survive. In fact, it was a wonder that she had enough energy to speak, let alone hold onto him so tightly.

"H-her name's... Kagome... d-don't let them take her. Please."

 _They_  must have been Sound.

Fugaku wondered why Sound would be interested with a babe. Glancing down at the crying infant, he couldn't see anything unusual about her. He was more than ready to question the mother on this, but the moment he opened his mouth, he found that she wasn't moving and the grip on his leg had loosened.

She was dead.

 ****

* * *

Busy.

That's what Uchiha Mikoto was.

Extremely busy.

Sasuke was more trouble than Itachi had been when he was born. Her five month old son was squirming in his crib, which she'd had drag from his room to the kitchen while she did her household chores. It was much easier than running back to his room every time he cried-

Which he did a lot.

A whole lot

Like right now.

Mikoto popped a warm bottle in his mouth, and the infant clutched the container greedily. Assured it would keep him quiet for the time being, she smiled down at the little boy. If she had any luck he'd fall asleep afterwards, but just in case he didn't, she would use this moment of peace to finish up the dishes.

"Your Tou-san should be home real soon, Sasuke," she spoke softly. Her quiet words didn't stop him from devouring the milk.

Precisely at that moment, the front door opened and her husband strolled in. Mikoto gave him a bright smile. She always worried when he went out on missions, despite how good he was. "Fugaku, you're a little-" Her words fell short as she noticed something rather peculiar about him.

There was something in his arms, and it was...

Moving?

Before Fugaku could blink, his wife was right before him. While she hadn't been on any missions since the birth of their first son, she still possessed a great deal of speed. In fact, he didn't even realize the babe was no longer in his arms until he saw Mikoto holding the child in the air with a huge grin on her face.

Already he wished that he'd gone straight to the hospital and dropped off the  _bundle of joy_.

"She is so adorable! Where did you get her?" Mikoto cuddled the baby to her chest and was rewarded with a happy gurgle, which made the older woman squeal like a young teen.

With a deep sigh, the clan leader went on to explain what little he knew and Mikoto took it all in with nods, her eyes only leaving the infant's face when he told her of the mother's death.

"That's horrible," she paused, brows knitting together in thoughtful confusion, "but why would Sound be after a child?"

"I have no clue. There was no one left to question." His eyes narrowed when his wife turned her back to him, and he suddenly had a very bad feeling. "I only came home to let you know that I was back, seeing as this mission took me twice as long as it should have..."

She simply nodded, obviously dismissing him. "Well, you need to go report to the Hokage." Her attention was solely on the babe as she cooed out, "Kagome is such a cute name for a cute girl."

"...Mikoto," He grumbled grouchily, already knowing where her mind was heading, and not liking it.

"Shouldn't you be heading out? Don't worry, I'll take her to the hospital to get a checkup. Sasuke is due for one anyways."

That was not what he was worried about, and she knew it!

"No."

Her eyes narrowed as she briefly turned her attention to him, " **Hai**! I've always wanted a little girl."

"Give me the baby, Mikoto." He spoke firmly, even though he knew that the battle had been lost the moment he'd foolishly waltzed into the house with a little one in tow. The fact that it was a  _she_  made everything worse. He knew better than anyone that Mikoto had been disappointed that Sasuke was a boy-

"But Fugaku look at her! She has such cute little cheeks and her hair is black! She'll fit right in with us!"

His left brow twitched at her simple reasoning. They already had two children, not that there was a lack of money. They could easily afford another, but he really did  **not**  want to hear more crying.

Fugaku was not a person for children, so he was more than ready to state that fact when-

"What's that?"

Two sets of eyes turned to find a six-year-old Itachi standing in the doorway. The boy eyed the baby in his mother's arms. He knew it wasn't his Otouto, who was still curled up contentedly in his crib, sucking on a half-empty bottle.

Mikoto was grinning with excitement, "Come here, Itachi." She bent down in order to give the curious boy a better look, "This is your new Imouto, Kagome!"

An aggravated groan came from Fugaku, but he was rudely ignored. "I'm going to report to the Hokage."

No one seemed to notice him take his leave.

Little Itachi eyed his mother suspiciously. He was only six, but he happened to be exceptionally intelligent for his young age and his sharp mind told him something was  _not_ right. "Kaa-san, your stomach-" He paused, trying to find the proper way to word it, "...did not grow, like it grew with my Otouto." He knew for certain that little brothers and little sisters did not just spring up out of nowhere.

Mikoto laughed nervously. Sometimes her eldest son was a little  _too_  clever. "Eh, heh... Hai, Itachi, but Kagome is special." She could only hope that he'd leave it at that and accept her. Itachi leaned forward, for a moment he thought 'it' was sleeping until bright hazel-colored eyes suddenly popped open.

The two children stared at one another, and Mikoto held her breath.

Itachi was a very picky child when it came to what he liked and disliked. After they had brought Sasuke home, he had observed him (like he was doing now to Kagome) before saying that he smelled funny, after which he'd refused to even touch him. After that, it had taken an entire month before he had warmed up to his new little brother.

When Itachi's hair innocently brushed against Kagome's face, she reached out with small, chubby fingers and took hold of the dark locks-

Before giving them a really hard tug that caused his head jerk forward.

To his credit, he didn't even bat a lash, but Mikoto let out a nervous laugh. There went the chance of Itachi liking her... right down the drain.

"No sweetie, don't pull your Aniki's hair!" All attempts to pry Kagome's hands off were only causing her to cry louder.

This was going from bad to worse!

"I want to hold her."

"Huh?" Did he just say what she thought he said?

"I want to hold her," the boy repeated, already reaching out for her, expecting his mother to obey.

"O-okay," Mikoto slowly replied, stumbling over her words. "Just be careful."

Itachi felt very insulted at his Kaa-san's words. Of course he would be careful! He had held his Otouto once, and he most certainly did a good job at it; he did a good job at everything, after all. Somehow, he managed to free his hair from her grasp but was quick to replace it with his finger. If he hadn't, he was sure she would have cried, and he didn't want that.

As he began his slow scrutiny of her young features, he took notice of every detail. Her eyes were bright and very pretty, while her cheeks were much more chubby than his brother's. Then her hair he gave the short curly locks a few gentle strokes, and realized that each strand was really soft.

She was-

Pretty.

"My Imouto is cute." After stating his opinion out loud, Mikoto let out a breath of relief. He had accepted her rather quickly, and it had gone way better than she'd anticipated, considering Kagome's rough greeting.

Sasuke tossed his empty bottle onto the floor and the loud racket made her cringe. It was followed by low, angry whines that she knew would quickly turn into loud, shrill screams if she didn't give him the attention he wanted.

"Itachi, give me Kagome so that I can introduce her to Sasuke," she ordered, reaching out to take the child...

Only to find that Itachiwho was extremely quick for his ageeasily avoided her hands. He held his Imouto tighter to his chest. She had started to suck on his finger, covering it in drool, but he swiftly decided that he didn't mind.

"Itachi! Where are you going?" she exclaimed, instantly at her feet when the boy began to walk away.

Without turning around or stopping he coolly responded, as if her question was pointless, "Shuriken practice."

Her left brow twitched. "You cannot take her to practice with you!" she sputtered. Itachi, however, either did not hear her or chose to ignore her. She had a feeling it was the latter.

Thus, Mikoto had two problems. Sasuke was screaming loud enough to wake the dead, and Itachi had just disappeared down the hall to 'practice' with his new sister in tow.

While he was a prodigy, extremely intelligent and very advanced, he was a still a child, and taking babies out to the training ground with you was not a good idea, no matter who you were. As a result, instead of tending to her youngest son, she hurried down the hall after Itachi.

Poor Sasuke would have to wait.

* * *

 **Terms:**

Imouto: Little Sister

Otouto: Little Brother

Aniki: Elder (Older) Brother

Hai: Yes

Hitae-ate: Ninja's Headband

Kaa-san: Mother

Tou-san: Father


End file.
